


Dark Drabbles

by merong63



Series: Drabble Madness [2]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depravity, Double Drabble, Double Drabble and a Half, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Drugging, Explicit Language, Half Drabble, Invasion of Privacy, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Mention of blood, Murder, Past Torture, Pentadrabble, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quadruple Drabble, Questioning Morality, Triple Drabble, Violence, auditory hallucinations, deciding for another - implications of, implied rape, justifications - what they say about a person, rape/non-con intimation, unconsented procedure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merong63/pseuds/merong63
Summary: a story comprising various types of drabble dealing with the tagged subject matters(so, please, please, please mind the tags)
Series: Drabble Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198355
Comments: 144
Kudos: 37





	1. Deep Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov: the covetous

She’s staring.

She’s staring, knowing that it’s rude. That’s always been the reason why she did that, the staring. But, today, she’s staring also because she can’t tear her eyes away from the person lying on the couch, peaceful and beautiful in her slumber.

The sight alone is sending her into overdrive.

She contemplates acting on her desire. The thrill is in the violation, after all – in the unconsented exploration of the body in that way which will naturally and undoubtedly be the blight of the object’s mind.

She can’t help the moan that escapes her lips.

 _Fuck_. Just that simple thought is enough to bring her excitement to a rather embarrassing culmination, her heart hammering erratically in her chest, threatening to bang on a sensitive part there that would entirely blow her up from the inside.

It doesn’t, however. So, she takes a deep, steadying breath and forthwith swipes everything back to the deepest recesses of her mind, locked until it gets too powerful again to burst out from its oubliette. Who knows what she’ll do then? Won’t be the first time she breaks her contract, frankly speaking.

For now, though, she’s able to repress. Not the staring, however.


	2. Aftershock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time-skip  
> pov: the coveted

There’s ringing… despite everything being still.

She doesn’t understand it, borne from her present incapability to comprehend anything.

What she knows, however, what she registers, is the body, prone and bleeding among shards of glass, lying before her. Its one arm is outstretched, its hand near her foot and reaching out. And the sight of that – that cruel hand that kept taking what isn’t for it to have – sends a jolt of panic and fear right to her heart.

She kicks it out of instinct and backs away, making her stumble on her behind. Her hands cushion her fall.

She hears a click from an object colliding against tiled floor. The sound snaps another piece of memory, a very recent one, and she doesn’t have to look anymore to know what she’s tightly clutching onto – the cold and painful feel of its jagged edges enough to tell her its identity.


	3. The In-Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set before ch2
> 
> pov: the covetous

The rush.

She’s almost forgotten how good it felt – that exquisite sensation of adrenaline flowing to her veins as she does the thing she most certainly shouldn’t and then get away with it.

 _Fuck_. It feels even more satisfying than killing Kingdom agents, pesky and nameless as they were.

Yes. This is it; this is what she should live – no, what she _must_ live for.

Staring at the prize she’s plucked from right under everyone’s noses, she wonders what she should do next. Touch her? Make her completely hers?

No. That would be no fun given her prize’s current drugged state.

She’ll wait until her prize wakes. And if she runs out of patience (which is proving more likely to happen), well… that’s the reason why she also took some counteracting drugs.

Either way, she’ll soon get what she’s been coveting for months, and would soon again feel that rush.


	4. Broken Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov: the coveted

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

The repetitive clicks blare in her ears, along with her wildly thumping heart.

An errant reception of the sound makes her jolt. By instinct, she grabs the closest thing to her and flings it towards the sound’s direction.

The knife hits the wall before it clatters on the floor upon its fall.

It returns to her then – they’ve not taken to replacing her wall clock after the third time she’s broken it.

God, she’s really losing it.

Granted, she’s known she’s already lost part of her mind back then…

She _did_ keep the body, after all.


	5. Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov: the coveted

She’s a mad woman. She’s completely lost her mind.

She hasn’t been eating properly. She hasn’t been sleeping properly. Her nerves are shot up, and her stance has quite possibly surpassed hypervigilance.

Everyone at base is looking at her with pity. And no one wants to tear their eyes away from her, like they’re afraid she’ll disappear into the wind. Again.

‘And afraid they should be.’

Because their fear is not exactly outside the realm of possibilities as of yet… if the silhouette in front of her is anything to go by.

“ _Oh_ , I’ve missed that face,” the shadow smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, you guessed it! i don't know what i'm doing anymore AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	6. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov: the coveted

She can’t breathe…

_‘Stupid! Stupid!’_

She holds her hand over her chest, clutching at it and willing it to slow, to calm. It only defiantly thumps inside her more wildly, as though it wants to leap out of her body and make a mad dash for it.

Her other hand that is grasping onto the door handle for support shakes under the force that she’s applying.

It’s then that she registers that her entire body is trembling.

_‘Stupid! Stupid!’_

What in the fucking hell did she do that for? What kind of sick, twisted thought process compelled her to bring back that monster?

_‘Stupid! Stupid!’_

And, just then, a small voice from deep within her tells her the reason – a reason that makes her scoff at herself for being so utterly foolish.

Because, knowing Reyna, she’s never going to give out the explanations Sage is so desperately seeking.

_‘Stupid! Stupid!’_


	7. Conquest

Such a delicacy.

From the very beginning, Reyna has known that Sage would be her favorite meal. But she never expected that Sage, too, would derive such primeval satisfaction from devouring her conquest – much to Reyna’s utter delight.

“Why?”

The tiresome question pierces through Reyna’s musings. This makes it the twenty-third time Sage has asked that specific question, in the seven times they’ve been having this… meeting. It makes Reyna frown not merely because of its insignificance but more because it signals the end of their little tryst.

She briefly wonders if she should keep her mouth shut, just so she could prolong her time with the other. She still wants to behold those beautiful, beautiful eyes. ‘ _Oh_ , those beautiful, dark vacuum orbs.’

Sure, the twinkling light in Sage’s eyes had effortlessly magnetized Reyna way back then. But these dimmed, lifeless ones that have taken over and are now staring into her are a phenomenon that took – and still takes – Reyna’s breath away. And Reyna remembers with absolute clarity the first time she saw those eyes; that time when she, herself, sucked the life out of gleaming brown eyes to bring forth the ones she’s so enamored with now.

“Why!?” Sage questions more loudly, breaking Reyna’s reverie.

‘That question again,’ Reyna thinks dryly, unamused at her reminiscing being interrupted. The tediousness gets to her then.

“You’re asking the wrong question, _hermosa_. Try again.” She cheekily retorts with a smirk, knowing how easily it would get under Sage’s skin.

And when she sees something flicker in dark brown globes, she knows her time’s up.

But instead of fearing it, instead of thinking of ways to prevent it, instead of trying to avoid it, Reyna ponders what Sage does to her after. Does she do something more? Does she also viola-

Bang.


	8. Fester

What have I done?

_bring her back_

I kil- I took…

_come on, bring her back_

I- can’t.

_you can_

I am so tired…

_rest later_

_you still have those pills she was gonna use on you_

I-

_you want answers_

_so bring her back_

_you know you want to_


	9. Unfettered Captive

“Ah~ back where I belong,” Reyna singsongs.

She’s surprised to see Sage in front of her when she’s brought back this time. Reyna’s not complaining, really. Especially not when she sees the expression on Sage’s face.

Assessing her situation, Reyna reluctantly averts her eyes from Sage and towards her surroundings.

Tatters. Bullet holes.

‘So, she _does_ do something more,’ Reyna smiles to herself.

“I am going to ask one last time. If you do not give me the answer I want, I am not going to revive you again. Ever.” A low, tired, cold voice cuts through the quiet.

Reyna looks up at the source, signature smirk already in place.

“Oh? Is that a threat?”

There’s a slight shift in the hollow look the sentinel’s wearing – barely perceptible, but Reyna knows what to look for to catch it. It makes her smirk widen.

“Close to thirty times you’ve asked the same question, seven times you’ve shot me in the head for giving you the same answer, and still, you don’t get it.” Reyna lets out a harsh laugh.

“Oh~ poor little dove…” she coos. “I may be the one bound to a chair, but you’re the one who’s not free.”


	10. Suasion

‘Not… free?’

_show her you are_

_show her how free you are_

‘What does she… mean? What do you-’

Sage’s head snaps up to look at Reyna’s, a question glaringly apparent on her face.

_show her_

“No,” Sage utters breathlessly, clutching her head by the temples.

Reyna keeps amaranthine amused orbs on her companion. And the quirking of her lips moves along with every passing moment she is watching.

“Everything alright, hermosa?”

_she’s mocking you_

_show her now_

“Sage, dear?”

Sage whimpers.

“You’re realizing now, aren’t you?”

**_Grin._ **

“Don’t be afraid.”

**_Widening._ **

“Let it out.”

**_Teeth._ **

“Set yourself free.”

**_Baring._ **


	11. Succumb

‘It’s almost too much, mi hermosa,’ Reyna thinks, as she feels, more than she watches, the scene unfolding before her.

_‘Oh, this wonderful, marvelous scene-’_

Reyna’s revering thoughts, however, are cut short, as Sage moves again, and again, and again – her vigor found once more after a short intake of breath that she had to make, courtesy of her first and earlier volleys.

It doesn’t take Reyna long, though, to detach herself mentally from her current physical predicament before she’s back to singing worships for the little dove she’s just helped set free.

 _Ah_ ~ if only Reyna could say her every thought out loud. If only she could tell Sage how divine she’s become; how perfect she, Reyna, has made her become.

But the only thing that can come out of her bruised, bloodied, swollen lips (that are matching her equally messed up face and body) are ragged, labored, and strained pants.

That difficulty in breathing is making Reyna fade. She tries to hold on for as long as she could, tries to grasp onto waning images that have unfailingly given her excitement.

…but one can only endure being beaten to a pulp for so long before, eventually, they succumb.


	12. "I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "but what's inside you?"
> 
> *flash-forward chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title and summary from The Last of the Real Ones by Fall Out Boy

Dr. Nema’s voice is gentle, inviting, and soothing to the ear as he tells her to tell him everything that transpired that fateful day.

She tells him as best she could. She tells him the things she remembers, and she apologizes for the things that she can’t tell him; the things that she “can’t remember” happening.

At this point, the doctor would nod at her, small smile on his slightly wrinkled face, before telling her that it’s “quite alright” as she’s “been through a lot.”

And she would smile wetly at the statement, and that smile would feel genuine… despite her withholding one important, specific detail – the thing that she remembers the most from the entire ordeal she had been in; the thing that keeps playing unbidden in her head.

 _‘You already know why I did it, mi hermosa. What you really want to know is why you’re doing_ this _.’_


	13. Kintsukuroi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashback chapter on:  
> 8th resurrection  
> or  
> the cat's 9th life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "to repair with gold" - the art of repairing pottery with gold or silver lacquer and understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken

_‘What you really want to know is why you’re doing_ this _.’_

A sharp intake of breath, then a lilting greeting. As always.

She asks her question; she gives her answer. As always.

She gets frustrated; she smirks. It enrages her so that she takes a swing.

A first.

And there’s a growing voice in the deepest recess of her mind that says she should be thankful it doesn’t show on her face: the thrill that suddenly surges within her. Because she’d be damned to give this woman the satisfaction.

“That’s quite a right hook you’re packing.”

A cackle. Before it’s interrupted by blood that needs to be spat out.

“And here I thought you Buddhists were all about compassion.”

Another fuel to the blaze within her. Which translates to another swing. Which means another elicited cackle, followed by another incensing non-answer.

“It’s intoxicating, isn’t it? Having absolute power over someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't write it cos of word restriction, but it's "A first" for her to take a direct punch at the other (unlike previously where she just shot her or beat her with the gun)  
> i know~ i'm cheating *smirk*


	14. Velvet Glove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inception flashback (flashback within a flashback),  
> and explainer:  
> “And here I thought you Buddhists were all about compassion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iron fist in velvet glove: a person who has a gentle, sweet, or unassuming appearance or disposition, but who in reality is particularly severe, forceful, and uncompromising

_“_ _The Five Precepts tell us that we must abstain from taking a life, taking what is not given, sexual misconduct, false speech, and intoxicants.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“But, Sifu, I do not understand. If we are not meant to take life, then why am I- why are we all preparing for a war? Is that not the complete opposite of our fundamental beliefs?”_

_“It is._

_"However, my dear child, you should know that the ones we are going to war against are terrible, terrible people who are, in reality, devils destroying other people’s lives._

_"Now, although, we are taught to always have compassion for others, we cannot be compassionate to such devils. Remember that Buddha’s sutra also teaches us that, ‘to be compassionate to devils means to be cruel to people.'"_

_“I see.”_

“And I understand, Sifu.” She mutters softly, as she cocks the pistol she found in the other woman’s possession.


	15. Blotted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! :)  
> in this chapter, we're back to the present.  
> to make things easier, all the therapy-/psych-related chapters are set in the present, and all that is not is a recollection/flashback chapter; unless it's otherwise stated, of course hehe  
> this rule starts its application from ch12 ("i wonder if your therapist knows everything about me"). so ch12 is in the present, while ch13 (kintsukuroi) and ch14 (velvet glove) are flashbacks. and the rule will apply as we move along. (cumbersome, innit? sorry~)

“What do you see here?”

She raises her head and focuses on the inkblot presented before her.

She wonders what he would think if she were to say ‘trees of green.’

_“Maybe he’ll ask if you see ‘red roses too.’”_

Her eye involuntarily twitches. She quickly wishes it wasn’t noticed. But he’s already scribbling something in his notes.

_“Then you can tell him that you ‘see them bloom for me and you.’”_

She needs to answer. And she needs to stop paying attention to her-

_“Oh, you can never ignore me, cariño. How could you ever ignore your own head?”_

A chill runs through her, and her body tenses. She gulps, and tries to breathe, tries to calm her senses-

_“Now, where were we?”_

Her fists clench.

_“Ah, yes!”_

Her teeth grind against each other.

_“If this guy is not as dull as we think he is, he should ask if you think it’s a ‘wonderful world.’”_

She’s shaking, but she doesn’t notice. Just like she doesn’t notice him signaling to someone through the one-way mirror.

_“Aw, but it isn’t such a ‘wonderful world’ for you right now, is it, mi corazon?_

_“They took me away from you, after all.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quotes from What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong
> 
> sorry again  
> and thank you for reading! much love ^-^


	16. Whispers in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which their whispers get heard by the wrong wind

Early morning isn’t her thing – it hasn’t ever been.

She’s the type to stay up all night and plop out of bed the next afternoon.

It was always a source of fight between her and her mom, especially on school days. Back then, when she still went. When she still had _that_ life.

Jett smothers the thought.

She’s gotta focus. She’s on a task right now – ‘Mission: Make sure Sage is okay cos she’s been wandering off more and more in the woods and that can’t be good for her safety.’

Speaking of which, she needs to hurry if she wants to catch up to the healer.

Last she saw her, she took a left here. So, this must be…

…where a mysterious cabin is. _Oh_.

Granted, Jett hasn’t been with the protocol for as long as the more senior members, but she considers it a personal failure not knowing about this cabin, sitting shrouded and secluded near base. Well, in base, really. She’s pretty sure they’re still within protocol property.

‘I gotta tell Grant and Izzy about this,’ she thinks, as she approaches the cabin.

Only to jolt, freeze, and shudder at the familiar voice addressing Sage from inside.


	17. Fly on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a fly on the wall  
> and she saw it all

_No._

She’s dreaming.

She’s not awake yet.

She’s still on her bed, in her bunk, at the HQ.

This isn’t real.

This is just a dream – no, a nightmare.

There’s no way this is real.

No.

No.

No.

Sage didn’t do that. She would never kill someone in cold blood.


	18. Anamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she was always one to act on impulse, never thinking things through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anamorphosis is a distorted projection requiring the viewer to occupy a specific vantage point, use special devices, or both to view a recognizable image.
> 
> -as wiki has said

Curiosity made her do it. Shock kept her rooted in place. And stupidity – _her fucking stupidity_ – landed her in this situation. (She just had to fucking get involved, hadn’t she?)

Her head reels from the scene. This is all too much. Everything is happening too fast.

She’s gonna throw up.

“Joonyi…”

The utterance of her name snaps the duelist back to reality.

“Please, I need you to forget what you saw.”

For a moment, indignity takes over for Jett.

“ ** _Forget what I-_** ”

But she ultimately reins her thoughts in, allowing herself to posit the question of utmost import.

“Sage, what is _going on_ here? Why is she- how did-”

The sentinel, however, ignores her poorly formed inquiries in favor of a request. “Joonyi, please… I need you to promise not to say a word about this.”

“Why!? Do you even realize what you’re doing?”

“Of course I do!”

Jett flinches. And Sage takes a cautious stance.

Slowly, her hand reaches out to close in on Jett’s arm. “Joonyi, please, you have to understand what I am doing. View things from my perspective.” She implores.

“I need answers. And only she can give me that.” Sage explains, motioning to the bound body sitting limp on the chair.

Jett’s eyes don’t follow the movement, choosing to stay fixed on the one right before her.

“Please, promise you will not say anything.” Sage begs yet again, eyes shining, but it’s with something wild.

Jett gulps, as she keeps her gaze on the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after much t̶h̶r̶e̶a̶t̶e̶n̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶*̶c̶o̶u̶g̶h̶*̶ ̶g̶e̶r̶t̶r̶u̶d̶e̶ ̶*̶c̶o̶u̶g̶h̶*̶ deliberation, i have decided to go with this route
> 
> *whispers conspiratorially: i did not delete the alternate version, though, so maybe i'll do a 'dark alternatives' series (if my laziness don't get to me first)*


	19. Deeper into the Abyss She Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's hurting  
> hurting so

The door to her room should have opened ten minutes later, not right now.

It’s her schedule. It’s her routine. It’s “what’s good” for her.

Dr. Nema had said that it would give her a sense of normalcy, which would be greatly beneficial to her… process.

But she really shouldn’t be surprised anymore at the load of bullshit being fed to her. Liars and traitors – the lot of them.

Especially the one in front of her.

“Hi,” Jett greets shyly, awkwardly. “I asked Dr. Nema if I could see you, and he said that it would be a good idea. So, here I am!” she announces, chipper.

Sage remains seated – unmoving – on her bed.

Jett tries again, this time revealing the thing she’s been hiding behind her.

“I- I brought you moon cakes! We were just out, and there was this shop that sold them.” The younger agent holds out the delicacy, but the other is unyielding.

It makes the duelist finally sigh.

“Look, I know you blame me for snitching… but I had to tell them. You were-” ‘acting ~~crazy~~ different,’ but Jett doesn’t dare finish the thought. Instead, she opts to stand her ground, hoping that the other would understand.

“I did what I thought was right; what I thought was for your own good. I know you think I betrayed you. But me doing what I did is me being on _your_ side, Sage.” The duelist explains, eyes gleaming and pleading.

“Please… you have to believe me.”

Sage levels her with an unfathomable stare. And Jett, already internally shivering, has to stop herself from physically fidgeting at the look in the sentinel’s eyes.

“I have nothing to say to you.”

And the sentinel makes a show of lying on her bed, back prominently turned to her visitor.


	20. Razor Sharp

Pull out the long pieces… bend the top for the head.

_“You really did a number on poor Jett. I know you heard the sniffle.”_

Flap the folds. Press on them… and that’s another crane done.

It was a visiting Japanese monk who taught her origami, starting with the most famous paper crane. He told her that the crane had always been a strong symbol of success and good fortune in their culture. He also told her that if she were to make a thousand of them, then her heart’s desire would come true.

But that hadn’t been the reason why she kept the hobby; not the reason why she’s doing it now – a quarter of a book left for her entertainment having already been repurposed for the activity.

It’s the discipline, the focus, and the physical and mental practice that the art exacts and, in turn, reinforces in her that made her partial to it.

She tears off another page and starts to work on anoth-

_“It’s really cute how you think you can escape me, hermosa.”_

Slip.

‘Oh. This is going to bleed.’

She examines her pointer finger and verifies the paper cut. It’s shallow, which means that the pain receptors are left open to the air and will cause continued pain.

_“A beautiful color, no? What is it again? Ah! Carmine, yes.”_

She should treat the injury. Leave it be, and bacteria will start to colonize the wound, leading to infections.

_“It’s delicious though, isn’t it? Oh, that throbbing pain…”_

But before she could do something, the door opens and draws away her attention.

_“Ooh~ you’ve really done it now, cariño.”_

And she can’t even bring herself not to agree with that. Because the familiar figure that comes in is not the usual guard manning her post.


	21. Executive Decision

“Heard you had a visitor yesterday.”

There’s no greeting, no formality, no nothing.

He merely gets the lone chair in the room and takes the best comfort he can out of its steel frame.

She sits up on her bed, locking her eyes on him. He hasn’t been sleeping. Even less so than when he only had being High Command as his responsibility.

Strangely, as though he can read her mind, a look flashes on his tired face that seems to tell her, ask her, ‘And whose fault could that be?’

But, then again, he always got the ‘disappointed dad’ look down to a T.

“Nothing really worth our time discussing.”

He stares at her, saying nothing. He wants to argue the point – badly – but he doesn’t. He’s never one to waste time on futile matters. So, he switches gears.

“Okay. Let’s discuss something worthwhile then.”

He leans forward on his chair, resting his forearms on his lap. “How’d you do it?”

He knows she knows what he’s asking. But he repeats the question nonetheless, because what he doesn’t know (at least not recently) is who he’s dealing with right now.

“How’d you get her body there?”

“I had the right amount… and the right number to call.” She tells him vaguely, not wanting to further compromise herself.

Immediately, a group of “monks” who visited the base flash in his mind. _Oh, he is so_ fucking _stupid to fall for that cover!_

And the stack just keeps piling up against the sentinel’s favor.

His gaze wavers. He wants to shake his head, to deny what’s happening, to reject reality.

But her empty stare prevents him.

The conversation is over, notwithstanding his desire for it not to be.

There’s no need to stay… especially since the decision he has now just made requires him to be elsewhere, to prepare the necessaries.

So… why did he find it so hard to stand up and head for the door?

“By the way,” he starts, hand clasping the door knob. He doesn’t look back as he speaks. “Sabine requested your assistance for tomorrow. Better rest early tonight.”

He opens the door, steps outside, and closes it behind him. He doesn’t move away from his spot though. Instead, he releases the sigh he’s been holding in, before fishing his phone from his pocket and shooting a message to two people.

_‘We proceed as discussed tomorrow.’_


	22. Misdirection

She walks in without ceremony.

And she’s received the same way.

“Let’s start.”

Sage walks further into the room. “Start what, exactly?”

“Observation.” Viper points to a mouse cage sitting on top of the long table.

Sage doesn’t move.

“Why me?”

The controller resists the urge to groan, mindful of the task at hand. So, instead, she passes a specialized mask to the sentinel and, surprisingly, answers her question.

“Because you’re the only one with the head, patience, and _stillness_ for the job. Now, sit. This is gonna take long, and I wanna make it to bed at a decent hour.”

Sage does as she’s told this time.

She slips the mask on after seating herself, not questioning its odd make.

“Ready?” Viper asks beside her.

Sage nods, and the controller picks up a remote with one hand, while her other one remains inside her lab coat’s pocket. She pushes a button on the remote, emitting a hissing sound.

Ten… nine… eight…

Sage keeps her focus on the mouse.

Seven… six… five…

But no matter how hard she tries, she can’t.

Four… three… two…

Something’s wron-

One.

Viper gets up from her seat, placing two remotes on the table – the one she brandished and the one she kept in her pocket.

She sends a message to Brimstone, telling him they can come in.

But before she gets around to clearing the place, she kneels before Sage.

“I’d wish you sweet dreams, but I wonder if you can still have those.”


	23. Aletheia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or “the state of not being concealed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Agathon Nema
> 
> Codename: Aletheia
> 
> Affiliation: VALORANT Protocol
> 
> Kind: Radiant
> 
> Abilities:
> 
> Retrieval – Aletheia can view a person’s memories through transference, which lasts up to 60 seconds. Afterwards, he must rest for at least 10 minutes (the longer the break, the more effective he is) before diving back into the host’s mind. The host is not rendered immobile and can fight back during its use.  
> (Nota bene: Doing a third retrieval so soon after the second one showed negative effects both on Aletheia and on the host. It is not exactly known how long the interval between the second and third should be before he can transfer again. Finding out the threshold-interval is a risk he will not take, given the extent of damage caused to the first and only host he did three consecutive retrievals on.)
> 
> Blockade – Aletheia produces a blinding light that lasts for 2 seconds and which causes a memory gap on the target. Usually used before Retrieval, whereafter Aletheia or another person would knock the target out for a smooth transference and convenient cover up. The flash of light can also be used for a quick escape or a sudden attack.
> 
> Loop – Aletheia causes a memory to play repeatedly for 7 seconds, effectively causing disruption in the target’s functioning. Usually used as a distraction tool.
> 
> Saw-or-Scalpel – effects unknown; extent of skill unknown  
> (Nota bene: Nothing is known about this ability except for the infamous rumor of it being a memory suppression utility. Aletheia and Brimstone keep mum about it, even going so far as to deny its existence.)
> 
> Status: Retired Field Agent (identity compromised)
> 
> Current Designation: HQ Psychologist

“Everything set?”

“Just place her on the table and you’re good to go.”

“How long will she be under?”

“Four hours. But I have another dosage ready in case you need more time.”

“That won’t be necessary. My abilities don’t allow me to stay for very long. I can make two trips in twelve minutes, if I give myself the minimum ten-minute recharge.”

Brimstone startles at the revelation, unconsciously taking a worried stance.

“Don’t push yourself now, old man. Take all the rest you need.”

“Surely, you’re not doubting my capabilities, ‘ _old man?_ ’” Nema retorts, eyebrow raised.

Brimstone holds his hands up, but his eyes stay trained on his friend.

“As entertaining as this is, may I remind you that we’re on the clock.” Viper interjects, effectively bringing them back on topic.

Nema takes his place at the end of the table where Sage’s head is situated.

“You know what to look for?”

“Yes. Jett mentioned a particular question Sage repeatedly asked. Find that, and the parsing should be easy.”

Brimstone nods. “Be careful in there.”

And Nema doesn’t have to ask to know he meant it for both him and Sage.

“Of course,” he smiles.

‘She deserves nothing less.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning notes is longer than the actual chapter aha ahaha ahahaha  
> *i'm just nervously laughing all over cos this is my first time creating an original character and i'm hella anxious tbh ahahaha ahaha aha*


	24. Not Even to Your Worst Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning

Nema finds the memory of the interrogation quickly.

‘Okay, that’s half the job done.’

Promptly, he follows one of the branches connected to it.

And he is not, at all, prepared for it.

_“You know, I learned somewhere about this nerve cluster, where pain would be intense,” she traces one shoulder with a long needle, “it’s right under the muscle here.”_

_She lifts the object and places its point over the skin. “I bet you’d taste sweeter if I took your blood after I puncture tha-”_

Nema jumps – hurriedly – but not quick enough to miss the screech.

_“I want to see all of you, Sage.” She runs the blade over tear-stained cheek._

_“This way, we also get to find out the extent of your abilities.” She smiles – vile. “Don’t worry, we’ll start small. The inside of your thighs, perhaps. Did you know that blood flows so freely there?”_

_She stretches her hand over its expanse. “Now, once I’ve carved out all the flesh in this part-”_

Another jump. He has to hurry – but he’s not sure if the reason is still the limitation of his ability or-

_“Please… just kill me.” Slap. A resounding one._

_“Oh, look what you made me do, cariño. Next time, don’t say stupid things like that, okay?”_

He jumps again. And she screams again.

Jump. Plead.

Jump. Scream.

Every time, everything is the same.

And he can’t-

He’s pulled out of her head suddenly.

His minute’s up.

…and so are the contents of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first snippet sourced from The Blacklist


	25. Sub Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (lit.) "under the rose"  
> meaning "in private" or "secretly"

The room is eerily silent even after Viper’s departure.

Brimstone dismissed her after she’d administered the second dose of the sleeping gas.

Because given Nema’s reaction after the retrieval, they may have to redeliberate their prior agreed upon treatment with a more… radical measure. A measure that needs to be discussed by people having the right paygrade and required NDAs behind closed doors.

So, regardless of his trust in Sabine, Brimstone cannot contractually let her stay.

‘Now then,’ Brimstone goes to stand beside Nema by the sink, leaning his body against the countertop for some comfort.

Nema has finished the energy drink Brimstone gave him after he emptied out his stomach on the same, and thankfully nearby, sink.

“First time you’ve done that. Tell me it’s because of old age. Or maybe non-practice.”

To be honest, Brimstone doesn’t even know if he really means to jest – his statement coming out more as a plea than anything else.

Nema looks at him – gravely. And that’s all the answer the captain needs.

“I wish I could.”

“That bad?”

Brimstone hears a rustle. He looks to his side and sees a fist balled up and clenched.

“Something else entirely.” The psychologist answers through gritted teeth.

A sudden chill runs through the controller’s body from the way Nema responded. It’s times like this he’s thankful he’s not the one who gets to see.

That notwithstanding, it’s just as he earlier suspected – they’re gonna have to do _that_. Brimstone sighs.

“We’re scrapping plan A then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much action here  
> cos i'm still... recovering (?) from the last chapter 😅


	26. Palliative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't matter if you don't want to do it.  
> It doesn't matter if you don't want to say it.  
> You have to.  
> That's what you signed up for.
> 
> What are your feelings in the face of the life of others?  
> What right do such feelings have to stand in the way of something having the potential to save everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> palliative - (of medical care) relieving pain without dealing with the cause of the condition

They keep speaking in hushed tones – they don’t even move from their spot by the sink – like they’re afraid their ward would burst into the room and find that they haven’t gone to bed as they had instructed.

“I don’t want to do it, Brim.”

“You have another way in mind?”

“Yes!” Nema answers quickly, curtly. He meant no offense, didn’t even mean to use that tone. But he really can’t do what he and Brimstone are thinking.

“We continue our normal sessions. I know what happened now. We can focus on that and-”

“And that’s gonna take time – time we unfortunately don’t have.” Brimstone interjects softly.

“It could destroy her, Brim. One misstep and the whole thing unravels right before her eyes.” It’s a plea more than anything.

“When those memories reconsolidate, everything – _every feeling_ – will come crashing back. And what she experienced-” the psychologist pauses, getting sick all over again. He swallows forcefully, needing to present his side fully.

“Going through that again will drive anyone mad.” Nema explains, hoping he was able to appeal to Brimstone’s, and not the High Command’s, sensibilities.

But the other is just looking at him, face schooled to perfect impassiveness.

Nema sighs, dejected, knowing what’s coming when Brimstone finally speaks.

“Suppress the memory. Clock’s ticking.”

It’s quiet, almost inaudible, as though it never hung in the air (perhaps because it was never meant to).

Nema doesn’t respond.

But the Commander doesn’t wait for it, as he leaves without another word or glance.


	27. Tradeoffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're putting on a show for an audience of one.

Three days.

It’s been three days since he placed the fog that would block the memory of her kidnapping, and prevent the associated ones from resurfacing.

Three days of him standing on his toes, heart caught in his throat, looking out for the slightest sign of her knowing about the fog; of her removing that lynch pin installed in her brain to make her “function right.”

Three days since everyone started doing their roles in the show they’re putting out for a one-person audience. (There had been grumbles – and there still are – when Brimstone convened everyone the day prior and handed out the additional assignment of feigning ignorance about recent events. No one dared defy the order, though, for fear of more than just a disciplinary action. So, the next day, when she woke up, everyone knew their script and how to play their part in this.)

Nevertheless, Nema is still not convinced that this is the right course of action. Even if Brimstone believes so. Even despite the fact that Brimstone didn’t become High Command for making the wrong choices. (It’s not that Nema is mad at the Captain or distrusts him; he just wishes the latter would stop taking exceedingly risky options like this. His old friend could really do without the additional burden to his conscience.)

Sage is a bright woman. Sooner or later, she’s going to figure out what happened – what he’s done. And when she does-

“Dr. Nema?”

“Ah, Sage. Come in.”

He motions for her to take a seat, and the sentinel promptly complies.

“How are you feeling today? Anything of note?”

“I feel well; thank you for asking.” She smiles. But it falters a moment too soon. “Although… I still cannot remember anything that happened that day.”

_‘Good.’_

“That’s alright. Don’t push yourself too hard. Just make sure to do the exercises I told you to.” The psychologist smiles reassuringly, hoping to coax one out of the other too.

But the healer sighs instead. “I do wish to be of help in finding Reyna, though.”

Nema’s heart plummets, before shooting right back up and thumping wildly in his chest. He stops himself from swallowing the lump in his throat. It’s not in his script, after all.

“I know. But it can’t be at the risk of your health. You know how vital you are in our operations.”

This time, Sage gives out a smile. “I understand, doctor.”

“But when you do remember-”

“‘-make sure to tell you.’ I know.” She giggles.

It should feel foul, lying through his teeth like this.

…but then, he sees her radiant smile, hears her melodic laugh, spots the twinkle in her eyes – _oh, God, how long has it been since he last saw any of that?_

So, maybe…

Maybe it _is_ worth it.

Maybe this _is_ the right choice.

Maybe they _can_ make this work.

‘Only time will tell…’

Meanwhile, Nema will make sure he and the others will do their darnedest to keep this show right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this exploratory fic (for the part of the author) was never intended to have a 'happy' ending  
> but certain circumstances tilted it slightly otherwise, and i had to 'strike a balance,' so to speak, in coming up with this ending
> 
> regardless of my above prattle, i do so would like to thank you - reader, liker, commenter - for looking through this and giving it your time and patience ^-^ much love to you from me <3
> 
> lastly, to WorstSageEver, Gertrude69, and mellowqueen...  
> you guythhhhhhh i heart you sooooo sooooo much! this fic wouldn't be what it is now if it weren't for you. love love love hugs hugs hugs mwah mwah mwah XD
> 
> cheers! :3


End file.
